<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 12 Steve Draws Loki by xxxRIPLEYxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246407">Part 12 Steve Draws Loki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx'>xxxRIPLEYxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes of Midgard [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fanart, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, naked Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In A Quantum of Solace, (Part 9),  Loki asks Steve to be in control and Steve is happy to oblige, but he asks Loki to lose all artifice and glamor, and not hide his true form or his scars. Steve is so entranced, he draws Loki in his unglamored, Jotunn form. Loki is so moved by how Steve sees him that he hangs the drawing in the bedroom that he, Steve, and Bucky share in their hidden house in the Black Forest. This is Steve's drawing of Loki from that night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes of Midgard [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part 12 Steve Draws Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is original art commissioned for this, and you can find the artist at kieskau.tumblr.com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>